Flesh Eater
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Cats are turning up dead, but there is one strange thing: they seem to have been /eaten./ The Clans turn against each other, and they are convinced that StarClan has given up on them. Meanwhile, five rogues watch. Lurking... waiting... watching... Rated M for character deaths. On hold
1. Stars

Squirreflight hunted alone. She liked hunting alone; not having to worry about taking orders from another cat, or tripping over paws and tails. Her green eyes shimmered when she saw a white tail flick into the undergrowth.

Grinning, she started to stalk towards it, but suddenly claws gripped her back and she yowled in fury and surprise. "Get off!" she spat, bucking, but the claws dug in deeper, and then teeth were buried in her scruff.

Squirrelflight's eyes got wide as she felt herself being pulled onto her back. She squirmed, yowling with pure outrage. She tried to fall back forward, but she only shrieked with pain as fur was ripped from her pelt.

"Terrified?" a sick voice hissed in her ear. "Stupid cat!" the ginger cat spat, trying to pinpoint her attacker. "I'll rip you to shreds!"

The voice laughed, and Squirrelflight felt unease flicker through her chest. It was the kind of dry laughter, filled with insanity and... Squirrelflight felt her heart skip a beat. _Hunger_?

"Come out," Squirrelflight hissed, crouching down. At once, a small shape slid otu of the bracken and faced her. The cat had smooth, grey fur, giant paws with thorn sharp claws, and a long , thin tail with a fluffy white tip. The cat sneered.

"I'll kill you!" Squirrelflight pounced and crushed the cat under her weight. She sunk her claws into the cat's sides and turned the cat over before sending many choleric nips to the cat's ears. The cat went limp in her grasp, and, grinning, dropped the cat.

The cat was lifeless. It was sprawled across the ground, with claw marks all over it- wait, this cat looked like she hadn't even touched it! Spitting a warning, she crouched down, prepared to pounce on the cat.

"Better not do that." the cat purred, getting to its paws and licking its fluffy chest. "Who are you?" Squirrelflight demanded, her fluffy tail lashing with unease. The cat lifted its head and fixed a brilliant blue-grey gaze on her.

"My name isn't important," the cat smiled. "I have come to kill you." The ThunderClan warrior snorted. This was was being absurd! How could-

Squirrelflight gagged. She looked down to see that claws had been struck through her throat. A larger wound trailed from there all the way to her belly. She panted for a moment before collapsing.

"See?" the grey cat purred, circling its fallen prey. "You'll... you'll pay for this!" Squirrelflight choked. "ThunderClan will find you and kill you!" The cat snorted. "ThunderClan won't know their prescious little Squirrelflight died," it sneered.

"How do you know my..." Her sentence was cut off as her head dropped and hit the bloody ground. "Did you do it?" Four other cats emerged from the undergrowth.

The lead cat was tall, scrawny, long-legged brown tom with a torn ear, a scraped pelt, and yellow eyes that had a malevolent glow. The second cat had a pale grey pelt, and the other two cats behind that cat had matching black pelts.

"Yes, I did," the cat purred, touching its fluffy tip to Squirrelflight's body. The brown tom smirked. "Perfect. Nice and warm."

Without warning he launched forward, knocking the grey cat out of the way.

"Hey!" she snarled, barely jumping away. The tom ignored her and started to tear chunks of Squirrelflight's body off. He ate them as if it was normal fresh-kill, then began to wash the blood and guts off his whiskers.

The other cats moved in, eating the left-overs, purring with content. "I never knew Squirrelflight would taste like a squirrel!" one of the black cats piped, and its twin let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"What do we do now?" the pale grey cat asked, playing with one of Squirrelflight's green eyes. He had ate the other; he was saving this one for later. "We take the body to the river and dump it out," the brown tom replied. "She's nothing but fur and bones now."

The cats cackled at the joke. One of the black cats picked up the scraps of Squirrelflight and grabbed her shoulders, which were limp since there were only a few bones in them. "Oooh! I'm Squirrelflight!" the cat mewed, imitating the fiery ginger warrior.

"I love Ashfur! I love Brambleclaw! I love myself!" All the cats were rolling in the blood stained ground, roaring with laughter.

"Alright, alright," the brown tom wheezed, trying to get off his back. "Lets leave before Squirrelflight's scary warrior friends come and tell us off!"

The five cats nudged the eaten cat to the river before dumping her remains. "I hope the water gets sick and tainted," spat the pale grey cat, "so we can hunt freely." The grey cat scoffed.

"Idiot! If the water gets tainted, then we can't drink, and if the cats drink it and get sick we eat them, then-" A paw cuffed the cat over its ear, and the cat scowled.

"Let's go," the brown tom purred. "I will finally get my revenge on the Clans." He grinned wildly. "I, Stick, will make sure that _every _cat suffers!"

_xxx_

Brambleclaw looked up from eating a squirrel to see Dovewing racing towards him. "I can't find her," she panted. "Find who?" Brambleclaw demanded, getting to his paws. "Squirrelflight! The stubborn cat went off hunting by herself!" Dovewing spat.

Brambleclaw glanced at the sky. The moon was only a shining claw-mark in the sky, not giving off much light. He blinked as he saw a twinkling star shining brighter then the others, and Brambleclaw froze.

"Dovewing."  
"What?"  
"Squirrelflight is dead."  
Dovewing froze. "How do you know?"

The giant warrior's eyes swelled with grief. "I just know."

**I know, there are lots of cannibal cats fics, but I wanted to make my own!**


	2. Red Clouds

Dovewing watched, her heart heavy as she waited for Firestar to announce Squirrelflight's dissappearence... or death.

Brambleclaw and her decided to keep it a secret about the fact that the deputy had announced to her that the ginger warrior was dead. She felt a paw prod her side and turned to see Ivypool looking at her.

"What's going on?" her sister whispered. "Wait and see," Dovewing replied.

Firestar was like a smudge of flame on the rock, his green eyes blazing with an emotion she couldn't read. "Squirrelflight has gone missing," he announced.

Murmurs of curiousity and disbelief echoed through the crowd. Dovewing pricked her ears as she saw Dustpelt get to his paws and look at Firestar.

"Maybe ShadowClan got her," he suggested. "You know that they've been saying stuff about territory and Twolegs."

Firestar opened his mouth, but Brambleclaw beat him to it. "I'm pretty sure that we would hear her if ShadowClan tried to take her," he mewed, a little too quickly. Cats muttered doubt, but then Mousefur heaved herself to the paws.

"You know that leaf-bare is coming in a few moons," she rasped. "Maybe she has decided to follow her father's pawsteps and become a kittypet." The clearing went silent, exept for a wail of protest from the nursery.

Firestar opened his mouth to protest, but his mate beat him to it. "How _dare _you!" Sandstorm spat, her hackles raising and lips drawn back into a menacing snarl. "Firestar has proved his loyalty more then once, and I swear to StarClan he's never once thought about going back to his Twolegs. Have you, Firestar?" as she added that last part, she turned around and looked at her mate hopefully.

"I-"  
"See?" Sandstorm yowled, not waiting for him to finish. "He _is _loyal!" Graystripe got to his paws and looked at Sandstorm, his yellow eyes dancing with amusement. "Sandstorm," he purred. "Let Firestar finish."

Firestar cleared his throat.

"Even if I wanted to go back to my Twolegs," he meowed, "I couldn't They are all the way back in the old territories, and it would be a moons journey. Would I really survive on my own, without my Clanmates and StarClan to guide me?" His gaze raked the crowd, and Dovewing felt a twitch of triumph at the guilt and rage in Mousefur's amber eyes.

But the dusky elder wasn't finished yet. "You didn't tell us if you would go back," she pointed out coldly.

"No," Firestar mewed. "I would not go back. Eating dry, kittypet food, sleeping on Twoleg stuff- no! I would rather eat a mouse, and sleep in moss anyday."

Cats cheered, and Berrynose sneered at Mousefur, which resulted in the cream colored tom rubbing his nose where the tabby elder had clawed him on.

The meeting broke up, and Dovewing scurried over to Foxleap. The tom was sharing tongues with Rosepetal, but Foxleap broke away when Dovewing came over. She even saw a twitch of anger in the dark cream cat's gaze.

"What do you think happened to Squirrelflight?" Dovewing asked.

"I bet that dirty old Brambleclaw killed her!" Rosepetal hissed, getting into a crouch and stalking towards Foxleap. "I bet he got her when she was hunting!"

She pounced on Foxleap's fluffy tail, causing the reddish brown tom to yelp in surprise.

Dovewing bristled. Rosepetal knew that Dovewing was a close friend of hers. "You take that back," she spat, claws unsheathed.

At that exact moment, Brightheart stumbled into camp, carrying a... Dovewing felt bile rising in her throat as Brightheart dropped the body of Cloudtail.


	3. Blind Date

Dovewing trailed behind Brambleclaw. Her belly felt tight from the events from the morning. Cloudtail had been sprawled on the ground after Brightheart dropped her.

His stomach looked like it had been eaten out, and half of his hindlegs were missing.

His tail had been stripped of its fur, and there was a chunk of it missing. The fat was gone, revealing the blood covered bone.

His chest had been crushed in, and Dovewing had gagged when she could see his heart, which was missing a giant chunk. His neck was missing all its fur, and the skin was revealed, leaving a giant claw scratch, but the blood had been licked clean from it.

His ears were missing, and his eyes were gouged out. His tongue was missing, and many of his teeth were gone. His nose wasn't there, and all his whiskers had been pulled out.

Dovewing shivered, but she kept walking and quickly blocked out the image of her kin, ripped apart, missing many of his organs and fur and body parts.

But Brightheart had been the worst. She hadn't moved from Cloudtail's body, and Dovewing stretched out her senses to see Brightheart chase Daisy away, snapping her teeth and swiping a unsheathed paw at her.

Dovewing grunted as Brambleclaw skidded to a stop. Firestar had stopped, his tail arched, ears pricked and whiskers twitching. "ShadowClan," Firestar hissed, lowering his head.

As he spoke, a white shape slid out of the ferns. Huge black paws stomped over the grass, and Blackstar's amber eyes were glittering with hostility. He opened his mouth to speak, but a cream shape hurled past him and faced Firestar.

"One of your crowfood eating Clanmates killed my brother!" she snarled, lashing her tail. Blackstar grabbed Dawnpelt and snarled at her. "Keep your mouth shut!" he hissed. "Get back with the patrol."

Dawnpelt glared at her leader but obeyed, walking back to her Clanmates. Blackstar said nothing as Firestar's patrol walked by. Dovewing's heart ached as she watched Tigerheart nudge his sister. He looked up at her, and for a moment she was lost in his amber gaze.

"Dovewing, come on!" Dovewing turned her head to see Foxleap waiting for her. The patrol had already disappeared into the bushes. She trotted over and brushed her tail over his nose. He purred and padded after her, tail waving.

_x x x_

Tigerheart's heart pounded against his chest as he sat beside Dawnpelt in the Gathering place.

He had seen Dovewing brush her tail over the red tom's nose, and jealousy burned in him so much he thought he would explode. Dovewing had looked at _him! _Didn't that mean that she still loved him?

He wished that he was leader of ShadowClan. Then, Dovewing would realise how powerful and strong he was.

She would come back to him, and leave that stupid Foxleap in the dust! He closed his eyes as he imagined Dovewing leaning against him, her tail curled around his.

He would nibble on her neck, and let her moan fill his ears. "We'll have wonderful kits," he whispered in her ear, which caused her to only moan again. Tigerheart was so lost in his fantasy, he didn't hear Blackstar yowl.

"Tigerheart, stop doing that," Dawnpelt comlained. Tigerheart had wrapped his tail around her, and, ears hot, quickly pulled it away.

Blackstar beckoned for Onestar to go first. "All is well," Onestar announced. "Except for the fact that we found two of our kits dead." He explained that their ears had been chewed off, and their bellies were ripped open. Their blood and organs appeared to be eaten, or drunk, and their eyes were missing.

The clearing was hushed, except for the sob of a cat, which Tigerheart guessed was the kits' mother. Onestar's pelt bristled.

"We are not sure if a Clan cat did it, or a rogue." He stepped backwards, ignoring the yowls and caterwauls of protest.

Mistystar took a step forward, her eyes dull with sadness. "One of our warriors was killed near the WindClan border," she announced.

"His eyes were gouged out, and his tongue was missing. His body was missing chunks of skin, meat, and fur. His tail was missing also."

She stepped backwards, nodding to Firestar.

Firestar opened his jaws and described the death of Cloudtail. "Also, one of our warriors, Squirrelflight, is missing."

He glared into the crowd, and Tigerheart followed his gaze toward a dusky brown warrior.

Blackstar was last. "Our medicine cat apprentice, Flametail, is dead!" he yowled. "All his legs were missing, and his neck seemed to have been chewed. His bones were licked clean, and he was missing his ears, whiskers, nose, and tail! Whoever has done this, step forward!"

Tigerheart snorted. "Blackstar has bees in his brain," he heard a cat whisper. He couldn't help but agree. A cry of war filled his ears, and Tigerheart watched as a cat flung himself on a cat. Soon, the clearing was full of fighting cats.

Tigerheart fended off a large warrior single pawed. Dawnpelt fought behind him, until she disappeared under a writhing mass of fur.

Blackstar was trembling with rage. "StarClan, if you know who has done this, give us a sign!" As he spoke, clouds flew across the sky and covered the moon, turning the clearing pitch black. Cats yowled in fear as the ground shook.

The ground suddenly split, and Tigerheart jumped backwards. "StarClan is angry!" a cat wailed. The great oak had fallen, and Mistystar and Onestar's head popped out of the bushes. "We're okay!" Mistystar called.

Then it was over. "Help me!" a cat squealed. Tigerheart raced over to see Dawnpelt clinging onto the ledge, her amber eyes wide with fear. He bent over and pulled her up, then grunted as Tawnypelt barged past and covered her kit with licks.

"No!" Tigerheart turned his head and saw a dusky brown pelt fall down into the black abyss. "Mouesfur!" A pale tabby wailed. Tigerheart saw Firestar helping Mistystar out of the fallen tree, and Tigerheart sighed.

He wanted to be a ThundeClan cat. That would make everything easier.

_x x x_

"When do we get to eat?" One of the black cats complained. "Shut up!" Stick snarled. It had been ages since they had eaten the flame colored cat and the two kits.

The black cat whimpered and snuggled close to its twin. "It's alright, Night," he said, nuzzling her. "We can go hunting by ourselves. Right, Fang?" The black cat, or, Leaf, turned his head and looked at Fang, the pale grey cat.

Night and Leaf had grown closest to Fang, since he was the only cat who didn't treat them like useless kits. Night and Leaf had found Stick half-dead underneath a tree, mumbling about skies and 'Clan.' When they fed him, Stick had told them about how these cats had chased him away, and the cats he was traveling with left him for the foxes.

One day, while Night and Leaf were playing, Stick had drug home a cat. Of course, the two cats were horrified. But Stick told them that killing cats would earn you respect, and cats would bring you food and be nice to you. They had believed him.

Soon enough, Night, Leaf, and Stick were traveling. It wasn't long before they met kittypet Moon, a plump grey kittypet. Stick convinced her to join them, and Moon decided to follow them. Moon began skinny, since she wasn't used to catching food, and Stick normally made her not eat when she didn't bring back prey.

Then they met Fang. He had been, too, dying. A few cats had told him that he 'invaded' their territory, and they attacked him. They got Fang nice and healthy, and then Stick told them that they killed and ate cats, and if they didn't join them, then they would kill and eat him, too.

Fang soon became used to the taste of cat meat. He became used to Night and Leaf and Moon. Stick had soon explained to them about his plans to kill all the lake cats for revenge. Of course, they had been confused. "How many?" Fang had asked. "A lot," Stick had replied.

Night and Leaf bounded through the trees, leaping over logs and crashing through thickets. "Shh!" Night hissed, and she crouched down. At that same moment, a grey tabby padded out of the undergrowth, carrying some leaves.

Leaf licked his lips. "He looks nice and delicious," he whispered to his sister. Then they launched out of the undergrowth, knocking into Jayfeather. Even though they were only thirteen moons, they were about the size of apprentices, and when they knocked into Jayfeather, he only stumbled.

"Hey, look Leaf!" Night yowled. "He's _blind_!" Leaf laughed and dug his teeth into the grey tabby's hind leg and tore off a chunk of fur. Then he took a bite out of his hind leg, causing the tom to screech in pain.

"Great StarClan!" he cried. "Help me!" Night hooked onto the tom's side before slashing her claws along his pelt. Her mouth watered at the sight of his blood. It was thick and warm, and she licked it off her paws.

Soon the grey cat was lashing out his paws frantically, trying to throw his attackers off. Leaf grabbed his tail and pulled as hard as he could until the fur ripped off, revealing his light pink skin. Some of the skin was ripped where the fur had been ripped out of.

The cat moaned in pain and collapsed as Night grabbed her paw and bit down as hard as she could. Leaf pounced on his face and began gouging out his clouded over eyeballs. He shrieked and convolsed, and Leaf shook his paw as pus pooled out of his eye sockets.

"Ew," Leaf said. "It's sticky and grey!" Night laughed, but the tom didn't think it was so funny. "Look, I'm blind!" Leaf put the eyes on his face and pranced on the grey tom's belly. Night cackled as she ripped at the tom's throat.

"He's so boring!" Night said as the tom went limp. "He didn't even claw at us!" Leaf shrugged and ripped open the cat's throat, then he bent over and lapped at it. Night ripped his belly open and gouged on his warm, plump meat.

"Hey, look!" Night said. "It's a mouse!" With her paw, she picked up a half-digested mouse, which was covered with stomach goo. Leaf peered at it, blood dripping from his mouth. "Do you think it's still good?"

Night shrugged. "Probably not." She tossed it away and began to eat at his organs. Leaf set to work chewing off his legs. "Fang loves legs!" he said as he yanked off the grey tabby's left foreleg. "Doesn't he?"

Night said nothing, since her mouth was full of blood, meat, and insides. She swallowed. "I dunno," she said. "But lets bring back some of this!" Leaf helped his sister paw out some of the leftover organs.

They waddled back to where their friends were, their bellies full. "You should've seen him!" Night said as she dropped her load. "He was as big as the moon!" One of his blind eyeballs rolled toward Moon and came to a stop at one of her paws.

She narrowed her eyes. "Mhmmm," she said, smiling. "And he had claws as sharp as yours, Moon!" Leaf said, rearing up on his hindlegs and unsheathing his claws. Fang had took one of the eyes and was examining it before gobbling it up in a few bites.

Stick stalked over. "Great, you got my favorite part." He leaned over and picked up a heart, which was red and blood dripped all over the ground. He settled down to eat it.

"How can you eat those?" Night asked. "I don't know," Stick replied, licking some of the heart off his whiskers. "They're just really good, I suppose."

_x x x_

Leafpool carried the leftovers of her son back to camp, sorrow making her steps slow and sluggish. As she stumbled into the clearing, cats turned and stared, their eyes wide. She dropped her son and let out a yowl full of agony before collapsing and hugging his body close to her.

"The rogues," she hissed. "They killed him!" Lionblaze, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw were already crowding around Jayfeather's body.

Lionblaze let out a snarl of anger and grief, while Sandstorm and Brambleclaw sighed and murmured words.

Firestar took one look at Jayfeather's body before yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The cats were already in the clearing.

"The rogues have killed Jayfeather," he announced. He flattened his ears. "I do not know who will become our medicine cat, unless StarClan will send us a sign. Brightheart, do you mind taking over Jayfeather's duties temporarily?"

Brightheart jumped when Firestar said her name, but she said, "Alright, Firestar. I'll do it."

Firestar jumped down from the highledge and bounded over to Jayfeather's body and curled up beside it.

_x x x_

Leafpool murmured grief as Lionblaze and Brambleclaw carried Jayfeather's body into the forest to be buried. Purdy had died moons ago, being killed by a fox, trying to prove one of his mouse-brained stories true.

Sandstorm pressed herself against her daughter. "StarClan will welcome him," she said. Leafpool touched her nose to her mother's ear. "StarClan shouldn't have taken him," she whispered.

_x x x_

**Yes, so much gore! Anyway, I'm glad I killed Jayfeather. I hate him. ^^ I had to edit the chapter since I accidently put Squirrelflight in here.**


End file.
